


Christmas Sweets and Naughty Treats

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, surprise cameo appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: John's gal pals are doing naughty holiday pics as Christmas presents for their Alphas and convince him to do it too. John begins to regret it afterwards but it ends up  fine.Extremelyfine.





	Christmas Sweets and Naughty Treats

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment in my fluffy Omegaverse/Unilock series is here, just in time for the holidays. If you want to read the other ones, links are below. Enjoy!

Other works in the series:

[Halloween Wishes and Pumpkin Spice Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443250)

[Fairy Lights and Christmas Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835638/chapters/29307159)

[Wedding Days and Valentine Displays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587189/chapters/31187421)

[Coffee Shops and Alpha Strops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121786)

[Halloween Rain and Colds are a Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191158)

 

 

John watched the sleet fall from the dark winter sky. Tiny ice pellets hit softly against the living room windows, and the streets below were a slick, slushy mess. Not a soul was out there, and the streetlights cast an eerie glow throughout the neighborhood.

John pulled his red plush robe tighter around him. It was a birthday present from Sherlock, a luxurious and expensive robe that was made out of the softest, warmest material John had ever felt, and he was glad he was in his warm and cozy flat.

"John," Sherlock's baritone suddenly purred from behind him, and he soon felt two long arms wrap around him tightly. John shivered with pleasure as heated lips pressed onto the side of his neck.

"Hi love. Mmm, that feels good," John murmured, closing his eyes.

"I can make you feel really good if you come back to bed. Why did you leave in the first place?" Sherlock said.

"The ice hitting the windows woke me up, and I decided to do a little bit of weather watching. I wasn't going to be long."

Sherlock pressed a kiss to the nape of John's neck. "Come back to bed."

John turned and wrapped his arms around his husband. "You're a randy alpha tonight. Not that I'm complaining, I love feeling so wanted."

Sherlock gently ran a thumb down John's cheekbone, which made the omega shudder. "It's your fault anyway. Do you know how gorgeous and sexy you are? Not to mention unpredictable and surprising? I love it. I love you."

He kissed John hungrily, and the blond felt himself being scooped up into Sherlock's arms, and being carried to the bedroom. John definitely had to thank his best girlfriends for this night of passion...

 ******

_Thursday, December 13th_

"Still sure you want to do this Molly?" John asked.

Molly nodded. "I know, it's so unlike me, but what do you give a man for Christmas that pretty much has everything? Vic's parents are buying him a new laptop and tablet, and that's all he's asked for this year. So when Janine and Sarah and Sally told me they were going to do these photo shoots, I thought I'd do one too. But mine isn't going to be as risque as theirs."

John took a bite of his tuna fish sandwich as the two sat in the St. Bart's cafeteria. Today was he and Molly's last day of classes before winter break and the two were going Christmas shopping together later in the afternoon. He'd been surprised when Molly told him of her plans to do a Christmas themed photo shoot as a present for her alpha. Molly was not as flirtatious as other omegas she and John were friends with, and she and John were the only bonded omegas in their circle. But since Molly bonded with Victor, she began to wear a little more makeup, and paid more attention to her clothing choices. It wasn't a drastic change though. She wore less baggy sweaters and loose fitting pants. Victor's mother had coaxed the former shy girl out of her shell and from time to time would take her on lunch and shopping dates during her off days from school.

"So," John said, "you already know what you'll be doing for the pics?"

"Yes. I'm going to be dressed as an angel. The website has photos of the backgrounds and costumes you can choose from," Molly explained.

"So what's the name of this place and where is it?" John asked.

Molly took a sip of her tea before answering. "It's called Scandal Sheets and it's right near Westfield Mall. It's owned and run by Irene Adler's parents."

John chuckled. "Why does that not surprise me? Irene is a walking scandal herself."

Molly laughed. "She asked me out last winter, but I gently declined, told her I was straight."

"Well she's got an omega now so she's happy," John said. Irene was dating Mary Morstan's younger sister Gracie, a freshman. The two got together at a back-to-school mixer the end of September.

"John, would you like to come with me tomorrow, for moral support? I mean, Janine, Sarah, and Sally will be there, but I'm still a bit nervous and would feel more comfortable with you there, since you're bonded too." Molly quietly suggested.

"I'll feel like a fox in the hen house, but yeah, why not. I want to see what Irene's parents look like," John replied with a grin.

******

_Friday, December 14th_

The group of omegas were sitting inside the large waiting room at Scandal Sheets. They were the only customers there.  The studio had special designated days just for omega photo shoots. A special protective security system was activated so non-bonded alphas wouldn't get a whiff of their scents and try and storm the building.

John took in the decor. It was like he time-traveled back to the set of a mid 1980's TV drama. The carpet was plush and white and so was the furniture. There was a large white sectional sofa against one wall, covered with throw pillows in bright bold colors of purple, red, blue, and pink. Matching loveseats and chairs took up the rest of the space. On the walls were large pictures of clients. Couples in loving poses, and some of the more PG-friendly solo shots of omegas and alphas in various poses. Red neon bordered the top of the walls, and the reception desk was all chrome, with the name of the business mounted on the wall behind it, also in red neon script. John was surprised cheesy saxophone music wasn't piped into the room.  Instead, it was Christmas music, currently "Do They Know It's Christmastime" by Band-Aid.

"This place is unreal. I feel like I'm in a porno," Sally murmured.

Janine and Sarah snickered, and Molly blushed and giggled nervously.

"Sherlock would have a field day in here with his deductions," John said, a big grin on his face.

"John, you really should have booked a shoot with us," Sarah told him.

John raised his hands and shook them. "No way. Sherlock would think this is ridiculous. Not to mention, he'd be critiquing the technical aspects of the pictures so much, he'd get no enjoyment from them."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Janine asked. Sherlock may have an analytical mind but physically he's all alpha. He'd go crazy with lust seeing you posing in a naughty Christmas outfit."

"Even if that were true, I'd feel silly doing it. I mean, these types of pictures are great for you ladies, but I'm all muscle and angle. There's nothing sexy about me posing in a red thong and Santa hat," John gently argued.

"John, you seriously underestimate yourself. You are one hot 'Meggie. If I were an alpha I'd be all over you like a bee on honey," Sally bluntly replied.

John couldn't help but smile. He still considered himself average, even though plenty of alphas before Sherlock (and some after Sherlock) had shown appreciation for his appearance. "Thanks Sally. But I'm still gonna pass on the pics. I'll just wait patiently right here and ooh and ahh over the final products."

A few seconds later, a tall, striking woman with icy blue eyes wearing a tight red turtleneck, black pencil skirt, and red leather knee high boots appeared. She had dark blonde hair that fell to her chest and curled at the ends. John silently mused how much Irene resembled her, except Irene's hair was dark brown. "Hi there, I'm Yvonne Adler, owner of Scandal Sheet." She eyed each omega appreciatively. "What a gorgeous-looking group. And what a treat to have a beautiful male omega join us."

All eyes turned to John, who couldn't help but blush slightly. "Uh, actually, I'm just here for moral support. I didn't book a session."

Yvonne made a tsk sound. "That can be arranged. I have a cancellation and we can fit you in. The session is already paid for."

John shook his head. "No, I'm really not interested, and I don't think my husband would find it attractive---"

"Bollocks John. Sherlock adores you more than anything in this world, and he would most definitely love you doing a photo shoot just for him. It would definitely stroke that big ego of his," Sally cut in. She looked pointedly at John. 

"Come on John, do it. You even said yourself a few weeks ago you had difficulty finding one last gift for Sherlock. This would be perfect and it's already paid for," Sarah added.

"I agree. I think Sherlock would love it," Janine said.

John looked to Molly. "What do you think?" he asked his friend.

"It's your decision," was all she told him.

John pursed his lips and thought about it. He still wasn't so sure that Sherlock would react positively, but he could treat it as his own experiment. If it failed, he could just destroy the pictures, and he wouldn't have wasted any money, and he could move on. 

But then again, there was something exciting and dangerous about secretly posing for naughty pictures. And Sherlock had seen John naked and nearly naked plenty of times, most of it initiated by the tall git himself.  Having it done on film wasn't that much of a stretch.

John looked up at Yvonne. "Okay Ms. Adler, I'll do it."

The girls all cheered, and Yvonne beamed. "Wonderful! I think your Sherlock will enjoy it. Think of it as an intimate moment captured in time, for his, and your eyes only."

A curvy, petite dark haired woman wearing dark blue pearl-studded jeans and a long-sleeved black T-shirt appeared, and stood next to Yvonne. "Sweetheart, the rooms are ready if you want to take the girls back."

Yvonne placed an arm around the woman. "Thanks love." She pecked her on the cheek. "Ladies and gentleman, this is my beautiful wife Jasmine." 

Jasmine smiled sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. And don't be nervous. All of our photographers today are fellow omegas and they will make you feel relaxed and comfortable. Please follow me." 

"Jas, I filled our cancelation with this handsome chap here," Yvonne said, motioning to John. 

Jasmine nodded appreciatively at John. "Great. It's always nice to have male omegas get in on the fun."

The group followed Jasmine into a long hallway with five doors on each side. "Behind those doors are the studios. Each of you have been assigned to a studio and you each get an hour session. We have baskets with snacks and water and there's a private changing suite with loo." 

"This is really nice," Molly commented. 

"Thanks. I read on your appointment sheets you're all from St. Bart's. Do you go there too John?" Jasmine asked. 

John nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Do any of you know my daughter Irene? She's studying psychology. I know she's quite the handful." 

John and the girls exchanged looks. The gorgeous, sultry alpha was known as a big flirt among campus, but they all knew it was just for fun. She was super-smart, and serious about her studies. "Irene and I were in a psych class together," he said. 

"She's a smart young woman but she's got a wild streak in her. She gets that from Yvonne. Two alpha peas in a pod. I wouldn't trade her for the world. Once she was born, we decided one was all we needed." 

Jasmine turned to face the group. "Sally, you're in studio one. Sarah, you're in two, Molly three, Janine four, and John, five. Have fun everyone! I can't wait to see your pictures!" With a grin, she walked down the hall towards the main office. 

"She's right, there can only be one Irene Adler," Janine remarked with a playful smirk. 

"Okay gang, let's do this! I'm excited!" Sarah exclaimed. 

"I can't wait to see John's pics," Sally coyfully teased, winking at John. 

"Oh brother," John groaned. "What did I get myself into?" 

 ******

Hours later, the girls were reacting to each other's photos. Molly looked sweet and a little saucy in a silvery white velvet minidress, complete with angel wings and a glittery halo. She was barefoot, and laying on top of a sheet of sheer, white, gauzy organza resembling a cloud. The backdrop was a powder blue sky with clouds. 

"Molly, I gotta say, you're one sexy little angel," Sally said, giving her a thumbs up.

Molly blushed a little. "Thanks. My favorite is this one." She pointed to the third photo, which had her striking the pose Katy Perry did on her Teenage Dream album cover. 

"Ooh, I like that one too," Janine chimed.

"Sal, you're going to give Sholt a heart attack with your pics!" Sarah said.

"Or a major stiffie," Janine piped with a wink.

"Doesn't take much for him to get it up," Sally cracked. "But these will definitely help." In her photos, she wore red velvet booty shorts with a matching bra, and a Santa hat. She was posed underneath a Christmas tree, winking at the camera, and one in pose, licking a candy cane.

Sarah had dressed as a naughty elf, and Janine, like Sally, chose to be a sexy Mrs. Claus, but she went for a little more modesty and wore a red velvet above the knee dress.

But it was John's pictures they all wanted to see. He hadn't come out yet.

"John better not be hiding. He knows how much we want to see his," Sally said.

"Who's hiding?" The girls all turned to see John enter the main room, a wide grin on his face. 

"Well? How did it go?" Sally eagerly asked.

"Fine. They're printing out my pics."

Seconds later Yvonne and Jasmine appeared with Jasmine holding a large white plastic bag with Scandal Sheets printed in red on it. "I have what everyone's been waiting for," Jasmine announced. She handed the bag to John. "From what I heard, you were quite the model."

John smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "What can I say, I didn't know I had it in me."

The bell rang, signaling another customer entered the store. Everyone looked up to see a short, cute, dark haired young man at the door. "Jim, hey!" John greeted.

"Hey Johnny," Jim Moriarty greeted back with a sly grin. "So you got pics done yeah? I see Sherlock's in for a big surprise."

"Uh-huh," John answered. "Looks like Sebastian's in for one too."

Jim grinned deviously. "Sebby will be so flabbergasted. He keeps telling me I'm the best present he could ever get, so why not get him the gift that keeps on giving?"

The girls giggled, and John just nodded. "I'm sure he'll be excited. Have fun!"

"Oh I will. Laters everyone!" And with that, Jim sauntered over to Yvonne and Jasmine to check in.

"God, Jim is something else. He's not like any 'Meggie I've ever met," Sally quietly remarked.

"He definitely keeps Sebastian on his toes," John said. "But Sebastian likes it."

"Okay John, don't keep us in suspense. Show us your stuff," Janine playfully ordered. 

John grinned and opened up his bag, carefully taking out the pictures. "Here they are, for your viewing pleasure."

Molly's eyes widened, and Sally let out a small gasp. "Damn, these are smoking hot!" she half-whispered.

John just smiled and didn't say anything. He had to secretly admit the pictures were good. He was dressed in a Christmas themed rugby kit, with tight-fitting red shorts, a white shirt that said CLAUS 25 on the back, and a Santa hat. In one of the photos, he had tucked a candy cane inside the waistband of his shorts, strategically placed in front of his crotch, winking at the camera. Another one had him shirtless, with just the shorts and Santa hat on, carrying a large present like he was holding a rugby ball. A third had him standing in front of a black curtain, lifting the shirt over his muscled torso, and looking down towards the floor. His golden eyelashes were prominently displayed. It was a more serious, artistic shot that displayed John's athletic frame, and was shot in softer, darker light.

"I thought maybe Sherlock would appreciate that last one more since it's not as cheesy," John said earnestly.

"Oh, I think Sherlock will appreciate _all_ of them," Sally cheekily replied.

John secretly hoped that was the case. He actually had a good time shooting the pictures, and the photographer was a bonded male omega named Chris a few years older than John who'd instantly put the med student at ease, and had a photography degree. Chris' goal was to be a photojournalist but after his alpha got severely injured at work, he'd taken the job at Scandal Sheets to stay close to home. It paid well, and he enjoyed being off on holidays. So even if Sherlock didn't appreciate them, at least John could say he had fun and it was something else to cross off his bucket list.

John's doubts though, would instantly be put to rest.

*****

John ultimately decided to give Sherlock the photos that evening. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep them hidden in their flat for the next week. Sherlock would find them. And he didn't want to send them to Sherlock's parents' house and have his husband deduce publicly what they were. The berk could figure out what gifts were by analyzing how it was wrapped, and the last thing John wanted was for Sherlock to blurt out John had naughty pictures taken. Or worse, for his parents or Mycroft to see them.

John had bought a box large enough for the pictures to fit into, and he also purchased some plain purple wrapping paper and a silver bow. After he wrapped everything up, he taped a card that simply said "To Sherlock, Love John" on the front. The inside held a message John wrote specially for his nosy genius. He placed the package on top of their bed, then went into the kitchen to begin making dinner.

*****

Sherlock got home at seven o'clock. He'd been at the St. Bart's morgue pestering one of the pathology interns to give him some toes to experiment on over the holiday. After twenty minutes of back-and forth, Sherlock claimed victory (after threatening to tell the intern's girlfriend he'd nicked her new expensive underwear she purchased at Victoria's Secret so he could wear it).

The smell of browning beef and melting cheese hit the lanky alpha's nostrils and he smiled. John was making steak quesadillas, one of Sherlock's favorite meals that didn't come from a takeaway box. John never wanted Sherlock around in the kitchen while he was cooking, mainly because he'd stand behind John and cuddle him intensely or pepper kisses all over the back of his neck and ears while John would try to make their meals. John would gently push Sherlock away and tell him it could wait until after dinner, then he'd placate the alpha with a soft kiss on his nose or lips. 

Sherlock took off his coat and hung it up on the hook by the door and quietly retreated to the bedroom to slip into his comfortable pajamas and dressing gown. He saw the box wrapped in shimmery purple paper with a big silver bow in the middle, a card attached to the front. Curious, he picked it up and grinned as he read it was for him from John. He carefully tore off the card and opened it up. Inside, a handwritten message from John:

_Hey babe,_

_I wanted to surprise you with this on Christmas Eve, but I knew I couldn't keep this secret from you as you would have found it within a matter of hours. So this is an early gift. Even with your keen powers of deduction I don't think you'd figure out what this is. I really hope you like it, it was a spur of the moment thing. If you don't, we'll just consider it a failed experiment._

_Merry Christmas with Love,_

_John_

 

Sherlock's face wrinkled up in puzzlement as he gently shook the box. It was very light and it wasn't fragile, but it was something John felt he wouldn't like.

Then he remembered what John had told him the night before, about going with Molly to a photo studio. Did John have pictures taken? Why would John feel he wouldn't like them?  Sherlock wanted pictures of John. They didn't have a lot of photographs of each other, just some taken at Christmas at his parents' house. 

Sherlock sat cross-legged on the bed and began to unwrap the present. It was a plain white box. He lifted off the lid and what he saw nearly took his breath away. Pictures of John, in a rugby uniform and smiling. He chuckled at seeing the one with the candy cane down John's shorts. But it was the one of him with his shirt rolled up to show off his perfect bronzed abs that was Sherlock's favorite. His athletic power, his beauty, his resolve were all demonstrated in that one perfect picture. Sherlock wanted to show everyone in all of London how lucky he was to have such a perfect person as John as his bondmate, his best friend, his husband, his conductor of light. 

Sherlock hugged the picture to his chest, cradling it as if were a precious, fragile newborn. 

"So, you like them then?" John's voice called from the doorway. Sherlock's head snapped up and saw his husband, smiling broadly.

"John, they're absolutely beautiful. Why would you even think I'd hate them?"

John smiled sadly and sat down next to Sherlock. "I didn't feel you'd appreciate them, being 'naughty pictures.' I know you have first class taste."

Sherlock carefully put the pictures back inside the box and set them aside. With a growl, he pulled John close to him. "John, I think it's wonderful you did this to show how much you love me and how comfortable you are with me. It's the best gift I could ever receive from you. These pictures, they reveal an intimate side most people don't want to do. Whoever the photographer is, they did a remarkable job. I take it they were aspiring to be a photojournalist but something happened and they no longer can seek that profession."

John laughed and shook his head. Leave it to Sherlock to deduce that bit of information. "Correct as always love. He did want to be a photojournalist but his alpha became disabled after a work injury so he had to take a job that would keep him close to home." He nuzzled Sherlock's cheek. "I really am glad you like them. The girls thought you would."

Sherlock responded by passionately kissing him. The two wrapped their arms around each other and John found himself lying on the bed, Sherlock on top of him, pressing his face into his neck where their bondbite was. 

"As lovely as this is babe, dinner's on the table and we can't let it get cold. How about we continue this after we eat?" John murmured, rubbing Sherlock's back.

Sherlock growled, but released himself. "It's going to be a quick dinner."

******

_Back to the present_

The ice turned into a steady falling snow. Sherlock watched John, who was asleep in his arms, with a loving gaze. He gently kissed the top of his head and sighed happily. This was definitely shaping up to be one of the best Decembers in a long time. He'd have to give Sally, Janine, Sarah, and Molly each a special present for convincing John to take those pictures, and he'd ask John to help him pick them out.

He extricated himself from John, who continued to sleep. Sherlock couldn't help but smirk at the fact he'd worn John out to the point of exhaustion. He'd make sure to draw a nice, soothing hot bath for him later.

He slipped on his dressing gown and padded into the living room, heading for the cabinet where his violin was kept. He carefully took it out and walked to the window. He smiled at the winter wonderland before him and drew his bow. The familiar sounds of Let It Snow began to fill the flat. 

It wasn't long before the joyful melody woke John up, and he was soon by Sherlock's side, sweetly singing the lyrics to his husband. After the song ended, John reached up to kiss his lanky alpha. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Sherlock softly replied. 

 John stared at the snow that was coming down, covering the neighborhood in a blanket of white, before turning to his alpha. "I forgot to tell you, Scandal Sheets offered me a discount on a Valentine's Day photo shoot. I thought you and I could do one together, for our anniversary, if you want."

Sherlock instantly nodded. "Yes, I like that idea. Anything to get more pictures of you."

John laughed. "I'd have pictures of you too. You're gorgeous."

Sherlock just smiled and put his violin up to his chin, and began to play again, this time Winter Wonderland. John went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate, and reached into one of the cabinets to pull out the tin of Christmas cookies Mrs. Hudson had baked them, continuing their perfect Friday night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ladies' alphas are:
> 
> Sally Donovan - James Sholto  
> Sarah Sawyer - Carl Powers  
> Molly Hooper - Victor Trevor  
> Janine Harkins - Greg Lestrade


End file.
